Dat 155
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 0:17:55 08 April 1998 *Flaming Stars: Blood Money (session) *Manifest: 420AD (v/a album - Inside Out) Hardleaders HLCD4 *Reflection: Blot (EP: Reflected Beats) Clear *Peter Tosh: You Can't Fool Me Again (7") Impact *G 104: K.U.N.G. (EP: Cut That Shit) Pharma 0:17:55-0:42:05 01 April 1998 *Boards Of Canada: Roygbiv (12" - Telephasic Workshop) Warp 10WARP LP 55 P *Leila: Underwaters (album - Like Weather) Rephlex CAT 056 CD *Panacea: Unglory (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 *Reflection: Mineral (12" - Reflected Beats) Clear CLRB.FOUR *Mount Vernon Arts Lab: The Little Velvet Ladder (7" EP - Talvin Stardust) Via Satellite V-SAT ASTRA 1961 *Unknown: Unknown (3rd track side 2) (EP - Gridlock) DRAW 003 0:42:05-1:19:33 09 April 1998 *Mung: Heavy Meal (v/a album - Further East-Wetercisms) Law & Auder LA 4CD *King General: Put Down The Gun (7") Jah Warrior JW 705 *Prisoners Of Technology: Cold Blooded (Pay Up Mix) (12" - Crazzzy / Cold Blooded) Fresh Kutt FK 006 *Evelyn: Smoke And Mirrors (v/a album - 1998 Teenbeat Sampler) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 251 *DJ Cyclone: Breakbeats 4 Technoheadz 2 (EP - Breakbeats4Technoheadz) Acid FeverR MDMA 9707 *Sunny And The Sunliners: Hip Huggin Mini (v/a album - All Night Soul Stomp Dancefloor Boogaloo Romp) STOMP-S-40001 *Unknown: Unknown (3rd track side 2) (EP - Gridlock) DRAW 003 *Lab 4: Dreamland (v/a album - The Transmission CD) Secret SECT CD 002 1:19:33-1:50:56 14 April 1998 *Basic Unit: Coded (album - Timeline) Nocturnal NCD 001 *Phoneheads: Headroom (v/a album - Mind The Gap Volume 20) Gonzo Circus GC026 *Jay Ray: Arctic Survival (Arctic Arena Anthem) (v/a album - Underground Beats (Volume 12)) CD Pool UB 012 *Hydra: Hydra (12" - Hydra / Project X) Orient BUSHI 02 *Glen Brown: Lambsbread/Godson's Revenge (10" EP - Lambsbread 98) Blood & Fire BAFT 03 *Capricorn: Black Eyes (12") Sperm SPERM028 *Lee Perry: You Crummy (7") Trojan TR 629 1:50:56-2:41:14 15 April 1998 *Dub Chandra: Godhead (album - Outlands) Ultrawave UWCD001 *Muslimgauze: North Afrika Is Not So Far Away (album - Vampire Of Tehran) Staalplaat STCD 127 *Unknown: Unknown (3rd track side 2) (EP - Gridlock) DRAW 003 *Asian Dub Foundation: Buzzin' (EP) FFRR 335 *Octodred: Jungle Hooliganism (v/a 12" - Breakbeats 4 Technoheads) Acid Fever *Evolution Control Committee: Rebel Without A Pause (Whipped Cream Mix) (7" - The Whipped Cream Mixes) Eerie Materials EERIE THEMES 4 *Basic Unit: Resolution (album - Timeline) Nocturnal NCD 001 *Mark Seven: Aftershock (12" - Dancefloor Techniques Vol.1) Rotation ROT98011 *Lee Perry: Cow Thief Skank (album - Lee Perry) Rialto RMCD226 *Current Value: T.S. Overdose (Untitled 4) (12" - Skybreaker (Untitled 3) / T.S. Overdose (Untitled 4)) Position Chrome PC 23 John plays a couple of minutes at the wrong speed *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: Synaptic Dissonance (EP - Synthetic Fury) Asphodel ASPHODEL 0110 2:41:14 on 16 April 1998 *Panacea: Lightbringer (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 File ;Name *dat_155.mp3 ;Length *2:47:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo